Talk:If It Smells Like an Ed/@comment-137.99.172.215-20130204221311/@comment-3242362-20130205004044
Responses: 1. Jimmy goes after the Eds because Eddy humiliated him. Part of it is certainly that the kids think of "The Eds" as a general group, which causes much misery around the cul-de-sac with their scams. I, however, believe that it was partially spurred by the events in Ed in a Halfshell; Jimmy probably had to work out some aggression against the Eds. Also, it was revealed in See No Ed that every birthday, he wishes for the Eds to disappear, so he was probably acting out part of his fantasy, as he obviously wants revenge on all three (likely because the Eds aren't three separate entities but rather one entity in his mind). 2. The Eds were pretty well framed by Jimmy. You have to admit that he used the low credibility of the Eds against them, so that the kids were ready to crucify them on circumstantial evidence. 3. Much of the episode is composed of the Eds trying to clear their name. The fact that they got outplotted by Jimmy is just plain bad luck. (Also, interestingly enough, the kids did not lay the smack down initially. The Eds only got thrashed when they played into Jimmy's hands and attempted to clear their names, thus allowing him to wreak more havoc and blame it on the Eds.) 4. I took it that Jonny never found out who bound and gagged him; after all, Jimmy lured him away surreptitiously and could easily have blindfolded him, gagged him, and tied him up without speaking a word to give himself away. 5. Good point. 6. This deal actually shows that Jimmy's not just a prissy girly-boy. The whole plot shows that yeah, he has brains, but the deal, where he sets up the Eds, is really well done. I mean, he really thought it out. Not only that, but he was able to set up a horrid end for the Eds, where they have to choose between the known Kanker torture in the shed, and the kids unknown, and possibly more vicious, torture. It's also pretty awesome when you see how the Kankers treat him in the movie. Even in his flashback, they beat on him (and he's prepared, as you'll notice by the protective gear). Think about it: in the movie, he stops outside the trailer park and references an incident that was so horrible that he still wets the bed every night (implying that it happened long ago). Also, when he relates the part where he made the deal, he states that he readied himself for the ritual of the Kankers "thrashing the heck out of me." From this, it's pretty obvious that he fears the Kankers, and knows how evil they can be–and yet he still goes in there and wrangles their help. That. Takes. Chutzpah. Crowning Moment of Awesome, indeed. 7. Actually, I thought it was good he got away with it. Seriously. Anyone who can pull off a plot that manages to not only end with your targets getting splattered but who also manages to come up with one that confuses the smart guy and that ends in complete success where nobody figures out who really did the bad things is really pretty awesome. Jimmy's setup and execution is commendable. Sure, the revenge is way overboard, but it works, which is what really impresses me.